Normally, medicines are stored in a vial container (medicine storage container) sealed off with a rubber stopper. An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-55452.
In the case of taking out a medicine that is in, for example, powdery form from such a vial container, an injection needle is attached to a distal end of a syringe with a dissolving liquid stored therein, then the injection needle is made to pierce through the rubber stopper of the vial container, and the dissolving liquid is injected into the vial container. As a result, a dissolving liquid with the medicine dissolved ion the liquid (hereinafter referred to as “liquid medicine”) is obtained. In the case of such a vial container, however, there would be the following problems. The dissolving liquid flowing out of the injection needle would directly drip onto the medicine with vigor, resulting in foaming of the liquid medicine (generation of bubbles in the liquid medicine). Consequently, in sucking the liquid medicine out of the vial container by use of an injection needle or the like, accurate metering may be impossible, or the liquid medicine may be nonuniform in concentration.